Cat Caught Your Tongue
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: While the Straw Hats are in Water 7 Robin and Nami decide to have a girl's night out but while Robin is sitting at the bar she runs into a very interesting person and soon ends up in a very toe curling experience. (Mrated and Lemony)
1. Chapter 1

Cat Caught Your Tongue

I have decided to do my first one-shot! Please review and tell me what you think and wish me luck. These kinds of stories are interesting to read but to write them is whole different thing.

Robin decided to have herself a girls night out with Nami to get away from the boys while they were in Water 7, They both got dressed and snuck out of the hotel so the others wouldn't see them.

''This is going to be so fun. Come on Robin let's get in line before it gets too long.'' Nami said as they both ran to get a spot in line.

''Identification please?'' The bouncer asked. Nami and Robin showed him their ID's and he let them into the club after Nami had bribed him to let her in for 1,000 beli.

''I can't believe I just gave him 3,000 beli to let me in here, I might try and swipe it back from him'' Nami said as she gave a pout. Robin laughed.

''Well at least you got in, I'm going to go get a quick drink. I'll be with you in a moment.'' Robin said with a smile and Nami nodded and went out to the dance floor.

Robin walked over to bar and sat in one of the stools and asked for a cherry tequila with a lime on the side. (I don't anything about drinks lol) Robin turned her head and saw Nami dancing like there was no tomorrow and she laughed. The bartender placed her drink in front of her, She sipped some of it and hummed at the deliciously fruity taste that sent a chill down her spine.

''If it tastes that good then I need to try it.'' A deep and soft voice said next to her.

When Robin looked her right she saw Rob Lucci grinning dangerously at her without his pigeon in sight. Robin stared at him for a few seconds to take in the nice view she was getting of his somewhat exposed chest. She could see that he had more muscle than what she thought he would have and it had her wishing she could see them closer.

''I thought the Paulie-San said that you didn't talk to people.'' Robin said and he chuckled a bit.

''I only talk when I want to, Or when I see someone that's worth talking to.'' He said cooly.

Robin had to admit that he looked damn good in his black dress shirt with his matching black trousers and shoes. He didn't have on his top hat but had his hair flowing down his back. The front of his shirt was only buttoned up half-way and he smelled like cologne...The good smelling kind. He looked more relaxed now than when she first saw him in the shipyard and the confidence that was in those intense golden brown eyes had her in a daze.

''Well if you want to try some then you should, It's delicious.'' Robin said while smirking at him slightly as she put her drink down.

Lucci smiled at this and leaned in slowly and kissed her. He licked her lips as if asking for entrance to her mouth which she granted. As he ran his tongue across her own he could taste the cherries and he smirked and pulled away. To say that Robin was shocked by the bold move he just did was an understatement, She felt a bit unhappy about their kiss ending, She wanted more and she could tell that he did too.

''Do you want to go somewhere private? I have a room upstairs that we can go to so that we could get to know each in without any disturbances.'' Lucci whispered in her ear.

''Lead the way.'' Robin said back into his ear in a seductive tone.

Lucci grabbed her hand and led her upstairs and they soon reached and very big golden double door. When Lucci opened the door Robin could see a black wooden canopy bed with velvet red & black covers, Two nightstands on each side, and fire place on the left side of the room. There was also a very large bathroom on the right side through double doors. Lucci led her to the bed and sat her down then sat next to her.

''You don't know just how tempting you are in this dress but I also can guess that it's starting to feel a bit uncomfortable for you.'' Lucci said he ran hot kisses down her neck and unzipped the back of her dress.

Robin layed back on the bed and Lucci climbed on top of her, Robin reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it then discarded it on the floor right along with their shoes. Lucci did the same to her dress then started to fiddle with his belt buckle until he came off with his pants. Lucci kissed Robin down to her stomach making her gasp as his hot breathe made contact with her sensitive skin. He then came back up to tease one of her nipples then doing the same to the other and nipping at the softly whenever Robin would moan. He then placed his hands on the rim of her black lace panties (Lol Panties=Thong XD) and removed them from her body, Robin then reached for his briefs but he stopped her.

''Be patient my little kitten, I promise you'll get that in just a moment.'' Lucci said as he reached a hand down and played with that oh-so-sensitive spot that made her arch her back and moan his name into the heavens.

Lucci then slipped a finger into her warm and slippery opening and pumped his hand in slow strokes that made her toes curl and hold onto him for dear life she could barely say his name without a moan soon replacing it.

''Cat caught your tongue, I'm glad that you like it so much.'' Lucci chuckled and said into her ear as he smirked down at his lovely prey as she was soon to see even more pleasure.

Lucci stood up on his knees to reveal a very large bulge through his briefs and removed them to show a powerful and deadly erection that had Robin whimpering with anticipation and impatience. Lucci slip his briefs off and threw them to the floor with the rest of their clothes then laid himself between Robin's legs, He slowly filled her body with himself then waited until her walls relaxed around him. He first started out with slow and sensual strokes then soon they became quick and powerful. Robin could see stars and could feel herself soon coming to her end, With a few more rough strokes Lucci and Robin released their deep ecstasy and lay in bed cuddled together with content smiles on their faces.

''You should get back to you friend, I'm sure she's worried about you.'' Lucci said as he looked down at her with a smile.

''You're right she's probably caused an uproar by now.'' Robin said as she sat up and heard a chuckle from Lucci.

''Let's get you cleaned up first.'' Lucci said as he scooped out of the bed and took a hot and steamy shower with her and also got a few more bits of fun while they were there.

When Robin made it back downstairs after getting her goodnight kiss and a number from Lucci she found her friend searching for her at the bar. Robin smiled because she knew that Nami was drunk. When Nami spotted her she ran over to her and held her in a death grip of a hug.

''Robin where did you—You smell like a man. You better give up the details.'' Nami said once she smelt the scent of cologne on her friend then smiled wickedly after figuring it out.

''Oh I will and trust me when I say it will have you in a daze.'' Robin said as they walked back to the hotel.

''I already am.'' Nami said then burst into laughter.

Ahahaha! I did it…I wrote my first dirty fanfiction. I'm so proud of myself but It was so exciting for me to write that It fells almost criminal *Tears of joy* so goodbye and please review. Im going into my naughty corner now. X3


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Caught Your Tongue

!Special Message!

I've gotten messages from fans asking me to make this one-shot into a story and I just wanted to let you all know that I will be making it a full out story but it will be done a little later than expected because I'm tied up with other stories at the moment lol and plus I need to think of some good ideas. I would like to thank Rindol for his/her nice comment and Fan Lucci Robin for his/her suggestions and funny comment. See You Guys Later and remember to stay looking out for the story.


End file.
